The Unthinkable
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Bella suffers the unthinkable by the hands of a friend of Charlie's.  When she tells Charlie, he doesn't believe her?  Will the Cullens be able to help her or will the pain swallow her whole?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**The Unthinkable**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape **

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I pulled up to my house at around eight. There were about five cars in front of my house. It didn't surprise me though because Charlie had told me earlier that he was throwing a small party for one of the officers, who was retiring, and that I was expected to be there.

I was not happy at the prospect of spending my night helping to entertain a bunch of cops. I would much rather be spending my time with Edward. Hell, I would rather be spending my time with Rosalie and that was saying a lot given that Rosalie pretty much hated my guts.

"I could stay you know," Edward said. He knew that I didn't want to be there with a bunch of people I didn't know.

"Really, because I seem to remember Carlisle telling you that you had to hunt tonight and that it was non-negotiable." It wasn't often that Carlisle became firm, but when he did, he meant business.

"He'll understand," he said, not sounding very sure of himself.

I gave him a look. "I think we both know that he won't. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know. I just don't wanna leave you," Edward said.

His words brought a smile to my face and I immediately leaned into kiss him. The kiss lasted about a minute before I pulled away. "Okay, I have to go inside and you need to go hunt."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours. Leave the window open," Edward told me.

"Don't I always," I asked before getting out of the car. I watched him drive away and then I headed into the house. I found Charlie and one of his cop buddies, Nick Rollins, grabbing some beers.

"Hey, Bells. Where have you been? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," Charlie said.

"Sorry, Dad," I said. I was hoping to avoid a fight, but the look on Charlie's face told me that he was about to complain once more.

"You know, I think the least Edward can do is drop you off on time."

And I was right. "Look, Dad, do we have to do this right now. I'm here now, okay?"

"Fine. You remember Officer Rollins, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed while silently cringing. I didn't like Nick Rollins much. He'd never really done anything to me, but he kinda gave me the creeps. Every time he looked at me, it was like he was undressing me in his mind. Maybe I'm wrong, but my instincts tell me to be wary of him.

"Well, hello again, Isabella. It's so great to see you again," Officer Rollins said before proceeding to hug me.

That was another thing. Rollins felt the need to touch me every time we met, and it wasn't the kind of touch that I got from my friends or the Cullen's. He touched me the way Edward did in a way. The only difference was that I wanted Edward to touch me like that.

I pulled away from Rollins as soon as I possibly could. "It's nice to see you again too, Officer."

"Oh, Isabella, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nick?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella," I retorted. I normally tried not to be rude, but I hated being called Isabella. I especially hated it coming from him. It just felt weird and creepy coming from him.

"Bella," Charlie chastised.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Its just been an off day." I really didn't feel like I had anything to apologize for, but I also didn't want to get into it with Charlie. It was just easier to agree with him and apologize.

Charlie nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, let's go into the living room and join the others."

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need to go change real quickly," I told him. I did want to change, but I also wanted a minute to myself to shake the creepiness off of me.

Charlie nodded and I immediately headed for the stairs. Once there, I immediately shook as if I Rollins was still touching me and I was trying to get him off of me.

A part of me can't believe that Charlie didn't say anything when Rollins hugged me. Couldn't he see how uncomfortable it made me? Then again, Charlie didn't notice a lot when it came to me. In fact, I was more his parent than he was mine. It still bothered me though, especially after leaving the Cullen's, where parents actually acted like parents.

I shook all these thoughts away. They didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting this night over with. The sooner I got downstairs, the sooner it would all be over.

I went into my dresser and took out some clothes. Just as I was taking off my shirt, my door was opened, scaring the crap out of me. It was Officer Rollins. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said in a way that was not in the least bit comforting.

"W...what are you doing in here? I'm trying to get dressed." I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. This man creeped me out under normal circumstances, never mind when he was alone with me in my room.

Rollins took a few steps forward and went to touch my face. "You look beautiful the way you are, Isabella."

I gulped and took a step back. "Dad!"

"Oh, he went for a drive with the other guys. He won't be back for another hour or so. It's just you and me."

Now I was starting to get really scared. It was pretty clear what he intended. "Get away from me," I said in panicked voice as I continued to back up.

"It's okay, Isabella. This is going to be a night that you'll never forget," he said as he continued to corner me.

I knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't let this happen. I looked between Rollins and the door and immediately bolted for it. I didn't get very far. I barely made it a few feet before he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. Before I had the chance to react, he was on top of me.

I tried to struggle and get loose, but he was too strong for me. I was trapped. "No, please don't do this. Edward!" I doubted very much that Edward would be able to hear me from wherever he was, but I had to try. I couldn't just let this happen.

Just after I yelled out, Rollins clamped his hand over my mouth and started taking my clothes off. It became more and more clear with each passing moment that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this, so I did the only other thing I could think of. I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I just laid there for a while after it was over. I couldn't do much else. I couldn't scream. I couldn't even move except to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't think. It was like I was in a trance for a while unable to respond or react to anything.

I'm not sure how long that lasted. Maybe an hour, maybe longer. All I know is that when it was over, I longed for it. I longed to feel nothing again. The pain I felt when everything finally caught up to my brain was unbearable. Both the physical and the emotional pain. I felt like it was going to swallow me whole. Never in my life had I felt such agony.

I could hardly believe what happened. I was raped. Someone had come into my room and forced me to have sex with him. It seemed so surreal. Things like that didn't just happen, not to me. But it had. Even if I could convince myself that the memories themselves weren't real, which I couldn't, the physical pain I'd endured was proof that it had happened.

I didn't know what to do now. I felt so disgusted, both with him and with myself. How could I have let this happen? I let that bastard touch me in a way that only Edward was supposed to. Why hadn't I tried harder to fight him?

Soon I heard the sound of my door open. I immediately recoiled in fear and scooted up against the headboard of my bed, scared out of my mind that Rollins had come back. I relaxed a little when I saw that it was only Charlie.

"Bella, what are you still doing in here? Come down and join us," Charlie said.

I shook my head vigorously. There was no way I could go down there. I couldn't be around people. I couldn't be around _him_. "N...no, I c...can't."

"Bella, come on, it's just a couple hours," Charlie said.

"No, Dad, please don't make me. I can't go down there," I cried. I was going to have to tell him. I knew that. But I was scared. What if he blamed me? What if said it was somehow my fault?

"Why? What's wrong?" Charlie asked me

"I...I was r...r...raped," I cried. It hurt so much to say it out loud. It was like it hadn't become real until I actually spoke the words out loud.

Charlie looked at me in astonishment. "What?"

"R...Rollins came in here a while ago. He raped me." I was thoroughly sobbing at this point. I felt like the whole thing was going to swallow me whole. I looked over at Charlie and saw a look that could only be described as angry. "D...Dad, please say something."

"I can't believe you, Bella. How could you make up such a vicious lie," Charlie spat.

I couldn't believe it. Charlie didn't believe me. I had been afraid that he might blame me, but I never thought he'd accuse me of lying. That hurt worse than the idea of him blaming me for what happened. "I'm not lying, Dad. It's the truth."

"Nick Rollins is a good man. I've known him for ten years. He would never do something like that," Charlie said.

"But, he did! Dad, I swear he did it," I said, desperate for him to believe me. How could he think I would lie about something like this? Did he really think I was such a horrible person that I would cry rape?

"I don't want to hear it, Bella! I'm not going to listen to you try to destroy a good cop! When you're ready to apologize, I'll be downstairs with Nick. Until then, you're not to leave this room!" Charlie yelled before storming out.

I cried loudly as soon as he left the room. My own father believed me to be a liar. Just when I thought this night couldn't possibly get any worse, it did.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That night I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep. Every time I even closed my eyes, I pictured _him_ on top me. Even now while I was wide awake, I felt like he was all over me. I wanted desperately to shower and scrub him off of me, but Charlie wouldn't let me leave the room. He didn't believe me.

After a while, I could no longer keep my eyes open. Despite not wanting to sleep, my human need to do so took over and I started to drift off.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise. I yelped and tried to get as far away from it.

"Bell, it's just me," said a familiar noise.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward in front of me. After everything that happened, I'd forgotten that he was coming back. If I had thought about it, I would've called and told him not to. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Edward said.

I took a deep breath and swallowed. "Sorry. You just startled me.

Edward then sat down on the edge of the bed, making me very uncomfortable. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth, not after what happened with Charlie. I couldn't risk him looking at me like I'm a liar. That would break what little of me that hadn't been broken already tonight.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked as he went to touch my face.

"No, don't touch me! Get away!"

Edward stood up and back away in shock and hurt.

I felt bad for hurting Edward like this, but I couldn't have him touch me. I knew somewhere inside of me that Edward wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't bear to be touched by anyone right now. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really need to be alone right now. Would you please go?"

"Bella, if I did something to upset you, I'm sorry. Please tell me what it is so that I can fix it."

I nearly cried at Edward's words. I wished he could fix this. I would give anything for this to go away. But, unfortunately, there were some things even vampires couldn't fix. This was one of those things. "It's nothing. I just want to be by myself tonight, Okay? Please."

Edward gave me one last pained look before leaving. Once he did, I rolled over and went back to reliving the hell that had just become my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

The next day was no better than the night before. In fact, it was worse. I woke up in excruciating pain and feeling just as dirty and sick as ever.

I took about an hour shower. Even as the hot water went out I stayed in there. But it didn't work. No matter how long I was in there, I couldn't wash off the filthiness or the humiliation I felt.

After my shower, I got dressed in the baggiest clothes I could find and made my way downstairs. I hesitated when I saw Charlie in the kitchen. I really didn't want to see him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, not after how he reacted to what happened. I didn't have a choice though. He was standing between me and the door. I would have to get past him to leave.

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I immediately went for the door. I wasn't exactly anxious to go to school and try to pretend everything was okay, but I wanted even less to stay there with Charlie.

"Bells, wait. Aren't you going to eat before school?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm not hungry," I told him without even looking back at him.

"Look about last night-"

I whipped my head around to face. "I don't want to talk about last night. Not with you," I spat angrily. I would never speak to him about what happened last night with him ever again, nor would I talk to him about anything else important. It was obvious that I couldn't trust him.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you can consider what happened forgotten. I know you must feel guilty for saying such a thing. I want you to know that I didn't mention it to Nick and I won't. We can just forget it ever happened," he said.

"Well, I'm glad someone can forget it," I told him before walking out the door without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That day at school, I managed to avoid everyone until lunch time. It wasn't easy, but I did. It helped that I didn't have class with the Cullens until after lunch.

At lunchtime though, I couldn't avoid them. I tried, but Alice saw me before I could duck off someplace by myself.

"Bella, over here!" Alice called out to me.

I knew I couldn't ignore her without arising the suspicion of my vampire family, so I went over to them. I sat down next Edward, but I scooted as far away from him as I could get. It wasn't that I was afraid of him because I wasn't. I knew deep inside me that Edward would never hurt me. I just knew that Edward was going to try to touch me and I couldn't handle that.

"Bella, what did you do to yourself?" Alice asked in horror.

"W...what do you mean?" I asked nervously. Did she knew what had happened to me? Was it really that obvious. It did feel like everyone had to know, but I kept telling myself that it was just in my head.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked.

I looked down at myself and realized that I was wearing clothes that Alice would deem unsuitable. Alice was a fashion Nazi. I should've realized how she'd react, but I'd had other things on my mind. "Oh, these. Everything else I own was in the laundry, so I had to settle for this."

'Why didn't you call me? I would've brought you something to wear. That's it. We're going to the mall this weekend," Alice told me.

The rest of the Cullens, minus Rosalie, were giving me sympathetic looks. "Man, sis, you just stepped in it," Emmett said.

I did my best to give him a smile, but I knew it had to look forced.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

Everyone looked surprised to hear Rosalie express concern for me. You see, Rosalie hated me. I didn't know why, but she did. So for her to show me concern was surprising. I had to really look bad for her to ask if I was okay. "I'm fine.

"Are you sure, Love," Edward asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I flinched away, not as badly as last night, but I did. I couldn't help it. I knew it hurt Edward, but I just couldn't stand to have him touch me.

Edward immediately retracted his hand. "Bella, did I do something to upset you."

I looked down as I spoke to him, just as I'd been doing since I joined them. "No, of course not. You just startled me is all. Look, I better go. I'm gonna be late for class." I said before getting up and making a quick exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Rosalie's POV**

After Bella left, I made some excuse and immediately went after her. Nobody really questioned it because they had no reason to believe I'd go after her. They all knew that I was not a big fan of hers.

Normally I wouldn't go after Bella. Normally I would not care about her stupid human problems. But this was different. I saw the look on her face and I recognized it. I'd seen it a thousand times. Every single time I looked in the mirror. Even now, after decades, I still saw it. I still felt the pain of it. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I definitely didn't wish it on Bella.

At first I tried to deny it. I didn't want to believe that someone my brother loved so could be hurt in such a way. I told myself that the look I saw was just in my head or that it wasn't what I thought it was. But it didn't end there. She continued to act strangely. She was panicked when Alice first questioned her. It was like she was afraid Alice knew something.

I actually wondered why Alice didn't know anything. She frequently looked into Bella's future. Then again, not even Alice could see everything. Things got past even her. This was obviously unfortunately one of those things.

The final piece of evidence to prove my theory was Edward. When he touched her, Bella recoiled. She recoiled from _Edward_. Her mate. He was the last person she should be afraid of. But for someone who had been through what we had, it was a natural reaction. It was how we protected ourselves from being hurt again in such a violent manner. So, yes, I knew. There was no doubt in my mind. Bella was raped and I had to find her. As someone who had been where she was now, I felt it was my duty to make sure she was okay.

I followed her scent into the girl's bathroom. I walked in and saw her splashing water onto her face. She was obviously trying to pull herself together so no one would notice. As if that would work. Well, I suppose it could work on someone who didn't know what to look for, but not for me.

Bella obviously sensed my presence because she turned to me. "Oh, hey, Rosalie. I was just splashing some water on my face to wake myself up. I didn't sleep well last night."

It was such an obvious lie. While I was sure she did have problems sleeping, I was also sure that had nothing to do with what she was doing now. She was upset and didn't want me to know it.

I took a few steps towards her. I made sure to stay far enough away so that I didn't make her uncomfortable. I knew it was possible that even my presence could make her uncomfortable if I was too close. "Bella, did Edward ever tell you the story of how I was changed?"

She shook her head.

"This man named Royce, we were engaged. We didn't work very well though, so the time came where I didn't wish to get married to him and I broke off. Later, he and his friends came across me when they were drunk. Royce was what you would call an angry drunk, so were his friends. I suppose Royce wanted retribution that night for me breaking off our engagement."

"Oh God," Bella cried as she brought her hand to her mouth. She had obviously realized what I was trying to tell her.

"They nearly killed once they were... finished. I would've died if Carlisle hadn't come around. Though I often wish he hadn't," I told her honestly. There were many times when I'd wished Carlisle hadn't done what I did. I never wanted to be a vampire. That was what caused a great deal of the animosity I held for Bella. She was a human. She had the chance to experience everything that I wished I had and she didn't appreciate it.

Bella looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Bella. I'm sorry that I now have to feel what I felt," I said.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She was trembling as well. "I...I don't k...know what you're talking about."

I looked at her sadly. "I know you need to say that. You need to try to deny it because you think if you deny it, it'll be like it didn't happen. But it did, Bella. You can't change that. I know because I've tried."

I watched as Bella's hands began to shake wildly and as sobbed loudly. I immediately went over to her and placed my arms around her. I half expected her shy away from me, but I got the exact opposite reaction. She clutched to me as though her life depended on my comfort. And who knows? Maybe it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I let Rosalie lead me out to her car. I didn't know where we were going, nor did I care very much. After my meltdown in Rosalie's arms, I was physically and emotionally tired, and I was willing to go anywhere if it meant getting away from everyone.

Rosalie helped me into the passenger seat of her car and buckled me in. She then got in herself and drove away from the school.

I decided to lean against the door and rest my eyes for minute. I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it, the car stopped and Rosalie was calling out to me.

"Bella? Bella, wake up," she said softly. Softer and gentler than I'd ever heard her speak before.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a big sign in front of that said, 'Forks Hospital'. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I realized what Rosalie had intended. "No. No! Get me out of here, Rosalie. Get me out now!"

"Bella, you need to be examined," Rosalie said.

"No! No, I won't do it!" I screamed. I couldn't do it. I couldn't have someone touch me in that area again and I couldn't let anyone see what _he_ had done.

Rosalie grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her. "Bella, listen to me. I get it. I know how hard this is for you. I know the humiliation you feel, despite the fact that the shame isn't yours. I couldn't look at Carlisle a long time after I realized he knew. I didn't want him to know. I didn't what anyone to know. I just wanted to forget about it."

"Then why can't you let me do the same," I cried.

"Because it doesn't work, Bella. You can't forget it. Even if you never mention it again for the rest of your life, it'll always be there. Look, even if you don't want to tell any of the others right now, you need to be examined. We need to make sure you're alright and get you tested for STDs," Rosalie said.

I brought my hand to my mouth to stifle a sob. I hadn't even thought about that possibility. What if he gave me something? Or worse, what if I was pregnant. I couldn't handle that. I just couldn't.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. Look, that might not even happen, but if it does, we'll get through it. But we have to do this, okay?" Rosalie asked me.

"Not Carlisle," I said firmly. I didn't want Carlisle to see me in that position. I saw him as more of a father than Charlie. Having him see those parts of my body and treating them would be mortifying.

Rosalie nodded in understanding. "Not Carlisle. I promise. We'll get a woman."

I hesitantly nodded my head in agreement and the proceeded to get out of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About twenty minutes later, I was sitting on an exam table. Rosalie was next to me. I was extremely nervous and anxious about what was about to happen. My stomach was in knots and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Bella, breath," Rosalie said.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I did it again and again. It helped a little, but I was still really scared. I wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as I could and crawl into a hole for the rest of my life.

Just as I was contemplating running, a middle-aged blond woman in a lab coat walked in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Wallace."

"I'm Rosalie. This is Bella," Rosalie said.

The doctor approached me with a reassuring smile on my face. "Hi, Bella. I'm sure whole thing must be really scary to you, but I'm going to do my best to make it as easy as possible. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now let me tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to examine you first and take some samples. Now I'm not going to lie to you, it is going to be very uncomfortable and it will probably hurt, but it needs to be done. Then I'm going to draw some blood to test for STDs. Now on the subject of pregnancy, there is a pill that I can give you as long as it has been less than twenty-four hours since your attack. Has it?" Doctor Wallace asked.

I nodded.

"Would you like to take the pill?"

I nodded again more vigorously. That was definitely something I wanted. I didn't want to be pregnant, not this way.

"Okay, we'll do that as soon as we're done here. Now I need you to lie back, bring your legs up a bit and spread them," the doctor said.

"I lied back, but when it came to spreading my legs, I just couldn't do it. I mean I physically couldn't bring myself to.

"It's okay, Bella. You're safe here," the doctor said.

"Bella, take my hand and squeeze as hard as you need to," Rosalie said as she held hers out to me.

I immediately did so. It was very cold, but also very comforting. I squeezed her hand very hard. If she had been human, it would've hurt her a lot, but as she wasn't, she probably didn't even feel it.

Being able to count on Rosalie for support did help me quite a bit. I was soon able to do as the doctor said and spread my legs.

"Good job, Bella. I'm going to start the examination now," Doctor Wallace told me.

To brace myself, I shut my eyes tightly and turned to the side. It was long before a felt a stinging pain down below and cried out.

Rosalie used her other arm to wrap around me as best she could. "It's okay, I'm right here. You're not alone.

I squeezed her hand even tighter as the pain continued. So much so that my hand began to cramp.

"We're almost done, Bella. Just one more sample. And there we go," the doctor said as she finished.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad it was finally over. Aside from he rape itself, that was the hardest thing I'd ever been through.

"Okay, a nurse will be in soon to finish up, but first I need to know if you intend to file charges against your rapist."

I shook my head wildly. There was no way I could handle a court case. Everyone would find out then, including Edward. Not to mention that the police wouldn't believe me anyway. If my own father, the police chief, didn't believe, I would have a hard time getting anyone else on the force to.

"Okay, it's your choice. Everything will stay on file in case you change your mind," Doctor Wallace said.

"Wait, does that mean that every other doctor will be able to find out what happened?" I asked. My only thought was that Carlisle might get his hands on it. I didn't want that.

"My father's a doctor here and Bella is very close to our family. She's afraid he'll be able to see her file," Rosalie explained for me.

"Oh, I see. Bella, you don't have to worry about that. No one else will be able to access your records. I promise," the doctor told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes. It'll all be kept confidential. Okay? Now I'm going to go. The nurse will be here soon."

Thank you," Rosalie said. We watched her leave and then Rosalie turned to me. "Bella, I know you don't want to, but I really think you should reconsider filing a report.

I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"Bella, I know this is scary, but I-"

"No, you don't understand! He is the police!" I blurted out.

Rosalie had a shocked look on her face. "Bella, did Charlie do this to you?"

"What, no!" I said immediately. Though, what Charlie did do seemed even worse sometimes. "I...It was a friend of his. Nick Rollins."

"Oh, I see. And you're afraid that if you tell Charlie, he won't believe you."

"No. I didn't think that. It never occurred to me that Charlie would think I was lying if I told him. I should've," I told her, my eyes stinging from the crying I was doing.

"What? Wait, are you saying that you told Charlie and that he didn't believe you?" Rosalie asked.

I started sobbing for what must have been the millionth time that day. "He yelled at me for telling such a horrible lie.

I watched anger flash across Rosalie's face. I knew it wasn't me she as angry at though. She was mad at Charlie. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, Bella. It's bad enough that anyone has to live through something like this, but for someone to make such a mockery of it is even worse. I just want you to know that no one else would ever think that. If you tell the others, they won't-"

"No one else can ever know about this, Rose. Promise me you won't tell them," I said desperately.

"Bella, you can't hide this forever," Rosalie tried to tell me, but I wasn't ready to hear that.

"I can try. I can do it, Rose, just give me a chance. Please," I begged.

Rosalie looked at me sadly. It was clear she didn't want to agree, but she would. "Alright, I won't say anything, but I really think you should."

"Thank you."

"But I'm not letting you stay with Charlie either. It's clear that he's incapable of helping you the way you need, so you'll stay with us. We'll tell the others that you and Charlie got into a huge fight and you need someplace to stay for a while. Carlisle and Esme will be happy to have you," Rosalie said.

I nodded reluctantly. It wouldn't exactly be a lie either. She and Charlie did have a huge fight. She was a little worried they would figure things out, but she honestly didn't want to stay with Charlie. She couldn't stand being around him.

"Alright, I'm going to go see what is taking that nurse. I'll be right back" Rosalie told me before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

I walked into my house about an hour after school let out. I'd gone to Bella's first, but she wasn't there. I was getting really worried about Bella. First there was what happened last night. When I'd gone to see you her last night and tried to touch her, she freaked out. It was like my skin was fire or something. It really hurt to have her shrink away from me like that.

Today wasn't much better. She looked like something was really bothering her and once again when I touched her, she got really uncomfortable. And if all that wasn't enough, she disappeared during the second half of the day. I felt like I must have done something to upset her. She said I didn't, but why else would she be avoiding me like this?

The second I entered the house, I picked up Bella's scent. She was here. "Bella?" I went into the kitchen to look for her and found my siblings there. "Where's Bella? I can smell her."

"She's upstairs sleeping. She's staying here for a few days. Apparently she got into a huge fight with Charlie and needed to get away for a while. At least that's what Rose said," Alice explained.

I looked Rosalie surprised. "She talked to you about this?" It wasn't normal for Bella and Rose to talk about anything. Rose had never made her dislike for Bella a secret.

"Do you have a problem with that, little brother?" Rosalie asked me.

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised," I told her.

"Well, everything makes sense now. The fight with Charlie must be why Bella was acting so weird today," Alice said.

"What were they fighting about?" Emmett asked.

"That's none of your business!" Rosalie snapped.

I looked at her perplexed. Since when was Rose so protective of Bella? I tried to read her mind to find out, but she kept repeating some country song in her head. That could only mean one thing. She was blocking me. My family only ever repeated the same things in their heads over and over again when they didn't want me to know what they were really thinking about.

"Whoa, chill out, babe, I was just wondering," Emmett said defensively.

"The fight was about me, wasn't it?" I asked. It was the only thing that made sense. I knew Charlie didn't like me and for good reason. Bella had probably asked Rosalie to block me because she didn't want me to know that she and her father were fighting about me. Though it still didn't explain why she chose to confide in Rose. Normally she'd go to Alice with something like this.

"If Bella wants you to know about it, she'll tell you," Rosalie told me.

Just then, Jasper nearly doubled over. Alice and I helped to keep him upright.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Someone in this house is really distressed," Jasper said.

No sooner than he said that did I hear Bella scream from upstairs. I immediately jumped up to get to her.

"Edward, wait!" Rosalie tried, but I wasn't listening.

I ran into the room Bella was in and went over to her. She seemed to be having a nightmare. I immediately began shaking her. "Bella? Love, wake up."

Bella immediately began thrashing even harder. "No! No, get away!"

I grabbed her wrists. "Bell, it's just me. It's Edward."

"No, no, no!" she screamed.

"Jasper, do something!" I heard Alice say. The others had obviously followed him.

Soon, I felt Bella relax a bit in my arms. "Bella?"

Bella slowly opened her eyes. "E...Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked. I was getting more and more worried by the minute. I had never seen Bella this scared before. It was very disturbing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," Bella said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't even really remember it. I just know I was scared."

I didn't believe her. I knew she was lying to me. I wasn't sure why, but she was. She was too shaken up right now to not remember exactly what she'd been dreaming about. I just didn't understand why. What was she trying to hide from me?

"Perhaps we should give Bella a moment to herself," Rosalie said.

Bella nodded her head vigorously, indicating that she did want some time to herself.

I stood up from the bed. "I'll be right outside." With that, I followed the others out of the room. Once out in the hall, I waited for the others to walk further away before turning to Alice. "Have you seen anything?"

"What, you mean with Bella? No, not lately. Why?" Alice asked.

"Something's not right. Bella hasn't been acting normally since last night," I said.

"Yeah, but she explained that. The fight with Charlie," she reminded me.

"Yeah, I thought that was it at first too, but then the nightmare hit. When I tried to wake her up, she flipped out. It was like she couldn't get away from me fast enough. It was the same way last night only worse. She was afraid I was going to hurt her. I don't know what's going on, but I think Rose knows and they're both trying to hide it from me," I explained.

"Do you want me to look and see if I can see anything?"

I nodded.

Alice stared off into space and her eyes squinted as she tried to look into Bella's future. Soon, she looked at me again with worry written all over her face.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked. I braced myself for the worst. I knew whatever it was couldn't be good.

"I saw all of us, including Bella. We're going to be leaving Forks. Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlisle's POV**

I was quick to make it home after my shift at the hospital. I was anxious to speak to Rosalie and question her. No less than three of my colleagues had mentioned to me that they'd seen my daughter at the hospital earlier. I could count on my hands how often any of my family visited the hospital, so it was definitely cause for concern.

As soon as I entered the house I caught the scent of everyone in the family. They were all home. Bella was there as well. That fact didn't surprise me. Bella was often at the house with Edward. It was normal. In fact, I had long since concerned it Bella's home too. She was as much my daughter as Rosalie and Alice.

"Rosalie!" I called just after walking in the door. I knew she would hear me no matter where she was.

I head steps descend on the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett soon became visible.

"You wanted to see me, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Would you care to explain to me why you were at the hospital earlier?" I asked. It was really more of a command than a question.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped. If there was one thing I hated above all else, it was boing lied to. And Rosalie was lying. Even if I didn't have proof to it, I would know she was. The look on her face gave it away. "Three doctors saw you at the hospital with another young woman. They didn't know who she was, but the recognized you straight away."

"You were at the hospital? Why?" Emmett asked.

"What does it matter? It's not like I was hurt or anything. Can't we just say that I was helping someone and leave it at that?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett smiled. "Well, aren't you being all helpful today. First Bella, now this other girl."

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie ordered.

That peaked my suspicions. Rosalie was becoming very defensive very quickly. It was obvious she was attempting to hide something from me. And what was this about Bella needed help? "Rosalie, what is going on? What happened with Bella?"

"Apparently she got into a big fight with her pops, probably about Edward," Emmett said.

That didn't sound right to me. While that would be a cause for concern with Edward, it wouldn't with Rosalie. She simply wouldn't care about something that she would consider that trivial.

Before I had the chance to question them further, Edward and Alice came downstairs. "Carlisle, good, you're home. We need to have a family meeting," Alice said.

"Regarding?" I asked. The tone in Alice's voice told me that it was indeed important, but I wondered what it was.

Soon Esme and Jasper joined us. "Did I hear something about a family meeting?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Apparently Edward and Alice have something they wish to discuss. Shall we take this conversation into the living room?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "I'll go get Bella."

"No!" Rosalie snapped. "Bella's asleep. There's no reason to wake her."

"This involves her too. She needs to be here. Now you may not like her, but-"

"Do not presume to tell me how I feel about Bella!" Rosalie snarled.

"Enough, both of you! Now, Alice, under the circumstances, I'm sure it would be fine if Edward tells Bella what we discuss later," I told her. Normally I would agree about having Bella present for a family meeting, being that we all considered her to be family, but if she was asleep, I felt no need to disturb her.

"But there may not be time," Alice protested.

"Let's go into the living room," I said. I led the way to the living room and we all sat down. I sat on the couch with Esme. Edward sat down next to us and the others assembled in chairs. "You have the floor, Alice. What is it you need to discuss?"

"I had a vision. We're all supposed to be leaving Forks tonight," Alice said.

I was quite surprised to hear the news. I couldn't think of anything that would cause us to leave so abruptly. We already knew we had to leave after Bella was turned, but that was months away.

The others seemed shocked and upset by the news as well. Rosalie was angry. She stood up and glared furiously at Edward. "You idiot! You cannot do this again. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what she's going through right now? You're gonna destroy her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked in confusion.

"I thought you'd figured out that leaving her for her own safety was stupid," Rosalie continued angrily.

"I did! I would never leave Bella again," Edward said defensively.

"He's right, he wouldn't. Bella is coming with us," Alice said.

That seemed to calm Rosalie, however, I became very suspicious. That was the first time I'd ever heard Rosalie come to Bella's defense. Not that I was happy about it. We were all tiring of Rosalie's attitude towards Bella. It was good to see her finally accept the newest member of our family. It did beg the question why though. What had changed?

"What did you mean when you said what she's going through right now?" Edward questioned.

"I was talking about the fight with Charlie," Rosalie said.

Edward stood up angrily. "That's a lie! You've been blocking me all day and you nearly jumped down my throat just now to come to Bella's defense. It wasn't about some stupid fight. I don't even believe there was a fight."

"Edward calm down," Esme said.

"No! She's hiding something from me, from all of us! Tell me now, Rose," Edward ordered.

"Son, sit down now," I ordered softly.

"But she-"

I gave him a stern look that had him in his seat in seconds. I then turned to Alice. It was time to get back on topic. I would deal with issue regarding Bella in a moment. "Now, Alice, do you have any idea why we leave?"

Alice shook her head. "I just saw us all getting ready to leave. I'm not sure why, but we were all really upset. Bella was crying in Esme's arms and the guys looked really pissed."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. I immediately got up and went to answer it. I found Charlie and another officer on the other side. "Hello, Charlie."

"Hey, Carlisle. Is Bella here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. She's upstairs sleeping," I told him.

"Would you get her for me please? I'm taking her home," Charlie said.

"The hell you are!"

I turned around to see my children all standing in the doorway. Rosalie was in front of the others and she looked angry. "Rosalie."

She took a few steps forward. "Bella's not going anywhere with you, you bastard."

"Rosalie!" I was mortified by her attitude. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to speak to anyone like that, let alone the chief of police. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I do not know what has gotten into my daughter tonight.

"It's fine, Carlisle. Just get Bella for me," Charlie said.

"Charlie, Bella has told us that you two had a fight. Perhaps it would be better for her to spend the night here," I suggested.

"I appreciate the gesture, Carlisle, but I want my daughter home. We really need to talk," Charlie said.

'Why? So you can call her a liar again?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked.

"So little Bella's having some issues. Maybe I should try to talk to her," the officer next to Charlie suggested.

I wasn't sure why, but idea didn't appeal to me one bit. There was something just very off about the man.

"Thanks, Nick, but I don't think that's a good idea," Charlie said.

"Nick? You're Nick Rollins?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

I heard a low growl come from Rosalie. I turned to her with a stern expression on my face. "Rosalie."

Just then, we all heard noise on the stairs. I turned and saw Bella on the stairs. She stopped abruptly and grew a scared look on her face.

"Bella, come on. We're going home," Charlie said.

Rosalie went over and placed herself in front of Bella. "She's not going anywhere with you.

At this point, Bella appeared to be trembling. She was staring at Officer Rollins with nothing but cold fear in her eyes. My uneasiness towards Officer Rollins increased. What had this man done to scare my honorary daughter so?

"Bella, sweetheart, are you alright," Esme asked with motherly concern in her voice.

"Bella, did this man hurt you?" I asked her calmly as to not scare her even further.

Bella didn't speak. She seemed too upset to even do that much. Rose went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We won't let him hurt you. You're safe with us."

Emmett looked at both Rose and Bella and then back at Officer Rollins. I could see the wheels working in his head. He was figuring something out. And of course the moment Emmett thought it, it went straight to Edward. Both of them immediately lunged at the man


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Part of this chapter contains Edward's thoughts from the end of the last chapter.**

**Edward's POV**

We all sat in the living room waiting patiently as Carlisle went to answer the door. That is until we heard Charlie's voice. At that point, Rosalie growled and could no longer block her thoughts from me.

_'What is that bastard doing here? Where does he get the nerve to show up here after what he's done?' _she thought. She stood up and angrily walked towards the door. The rest of us followed.

Once we got there, we saw Carlisle talking to Charlie and another officer. I couldn't place it, but the other man's scent was slightly familiar.

"Would you get her for me, Please? I'm taking her home," Charlie was saying to Carlisle when we walked in. It was clear they were speaking about Bella.

"The hell you are!" Rosalie snarled.

For what seemed to be the millionth time that day, I was baffled by Rose's protectiveness for Bella. I was glad for it, but at the same time, I was worried. Yesterday, Rosalie was still acting extremely hostile towards Bella. Now suddenly she was her protector. It made me nervous because I knew that whatever had inspired the change couldn't be good.

"Rosalie," Carlisle chastised. He then made apologies to Charlie.

"It's fine, Carlisle. Just get Bella for me," Charlie said.

"Charlie, Bella has told us that you two had a fight. Perhaps it would be better for her to spend the night here," Carlisle said.

I was certainly in agreement with my adoptive father. I wanted nothing more than to have Bella with me here. Of course I would spend the night with Bella regardless if she was willing, but I always liked it better when she was at the house with the family.

"I appreciate the gesture, Carlisle, but I want my daughter home. We really need to talk," Charlie said. His thoughts were more illuminating than his words. _'I don't want Bella around Edward anymore. I know he's got to be responsible for this vicious lie she's been telling. She never would've done such a thing before meeting him.'_

Charlie's thoughts confused me. Bella had lied to him? About what? Was that what caused the fight?

"Why so you can call her a liar again?" Rosalie asked Charlie.

I tried to read her thoughts, but she was blocking me again. It was getting really irritating. Why wouldn't Rose just tell me what was going on? I had the right to know if Bella was in trouble. "What the hell is going on?"

"So little Bella is having some issues. Maybe I should talk to her," the officer next to Charlie offered.

I didn't know why, but the way the officer talked about Bella really unnerved me. I decided to see what he was thinking about.

_'I need to get to Bella. I need to make sure she keeps her mouth shut. Obviously Charlie doesn't believe her, but I can't take the chance of her telling anyone else about what happened last night', _He thought

My hands involuntarily rolled up into tight fists. This man was thinking about my Bella. He was contemplating doing something that would scare her silent. Silent about what, I didn't know, but I knew I needed to keep him away from her.

"Thanks, Nick, but I really don't think that's a good idea," Charlie said. _'It's a very bad idea. I don't want you hearing the despicable lie she told about you.'_

So the supposed lie was about this Nick guy. Something told me it wasn't exactly a lie. His thoughts screamed that they weren't. Though I didn't need to read his thoughts to know Bella wasn't lying about him. Bella would never lie unless she absolutely had to.

"Nick? You're Nick Rollins?" Rosalie asked. She was extremely angry, but I couldn't understand why.

"Yes," the man said. _'The blond doesn't know, does she? Did Bella tell her? I really should've told her to keep her mouth shut._

I was starting to get very frustrated and angry. Why couldn't someone just think the whole story already? I needed to know what was going on and I needed to know now. If someone didn't tell me soon, I was going to lose it.

Rose growled slightly and Carlisle quickly chastised her. It was a bit strange for someone to growl like that. Humans weren't supposed to be able to do that.

I soon heard noise on the stairs. It was my beautiful Bella. I started to smile, but then I saw her face. She was looking at Officer Rollins with fear. What had he done to her that scared her so bad?

"Bella, come on, we're going home," Charlie told her.

Rosalie placed herself in front of Bella and glared at the two officers fiercely. "She's not going anywhere with you."

I was inclined to agree with Rose. I still didn't have a full account of what was going on, but I knew that Bella was scared. She was shaking wildly at the idea of having to leave. There was no way I was going to let Bella do anything she was uncomfortable with. No, Bella wasn't going anywhere.

The rest of my family seemed to notice that something was wrong too. Esme and Carlisle both expressed their concern. Carlisle seemed to think that Rollins had somehow hurt Bella. Given her reaction and Rollins' thoughts, I tended to agree

Bella couldn't answer their concerns. She seemed to be having a complete meltdown. I was going to go to her, but Rose beat me too it. "It's okay. We won't let him hurt you. You're safe with us," she said.

My attention soon moved to Emmett, who was also trying to figure things out. _'Alright, something really strange is going on here. My baby sister's terrified and Rosie is about ready to pounce on anyone who tries to hurt her. Now if it were anyone else, that might seem not seem so strange, but it's Rose protecting Bella. Why is she so concerned for her? And why is Bella so scared? The look in her eyes is pure terror. What did that bastard cop do to her?' _

Emmett looked between our two mates and then over at Rollins. _'The look in Rose's eyes as she comforts Bella is almost like that of understanding. And not just understanding from sympathy. It's the kind of understanding you can only get from experience. Oh, no.'_

I glared at Emmett, who caught the glare. '_Finish it, Emmett,' _I thought, desperately wishing in that moment that I could send others my thoughts.

Emmett, meanwhile, sent his own icy glare over at Officer Rollins. _'You little piece of garbage. You took her innocence away the way those other little bastards did to my Rosie! Dude, you are seriously gonna pay for that!'_

My eyes became wide with horror and disgust. I knew what Emmett was saying. We all knew the story of what happened to Rose. The horrible way those animals had violated her. Now Emmett was thinking that the same had happened to Bella. No! No, that couldn't have happened. Not to my Bella.

My head began to spin. I didn't want to accept that this had really happened, but memories kept flooding into my mind. I remembered how Bella shied away from me, both in her bedroom and at school. Then there was the way she freaked out when I tried to wake her up from that nightmare. She acted like I was going to attack her. It was because she thought I was someone else.

I looked over at Rollins. I now remembered where I'd caught his scent. It was in Bella's bedroom. He was there. He did it. He raped my Bella. He violated her.

I looked over at Emmett, who was looking right at me briefly. I knew what he was thinking without even reading his mind. I gave him a quick nod and then we pounced.

We both jumped on the piece of garbage and sent him to the ground with a thud. I grabbed ahold of his collar and started punching the daylights out of him.

"Kick his ass, Eddie!" Emmett egged me on, not that I needed the encouragement.

I soon felt a pair of arms start to grab me, but I pushed them off with ease. It had to be Charlie. Any of the others I would've had a harder time trying to shake off. I immediately went back to the task at hand and that was beating the ever loving crap out of the son of a bitch who dared touch my love.

"Edward, stop! Please!" I heard my Bella plead, but I was beyond even her reach. The only thing I could think about was killing the sick bastard in front of him. I kept imagining the things he did to Bella in my head, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to kill him.

I soon felt two pairs of hand grab me roughly. This time, I couldn't shake them off, which told me it was my family. I tried to fight them off, but Carlisle and Jasper had a firm grip on me. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Please, Edward, don't!" Bella screamed as she tried to get to me. Rose held her back.

"Edward, stop. You're scaring her," Rose told me.

I looked up at Bella and saw the fear and pain in her eyes. I had really scared her. I didn't mean to, but I had.

"Jasper, take Edward outside. Go!" Carlisle ordered.

I tried to fight Jasper off. I wanted to stay with Bella, but Jasper was very strong and he pulled me out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

I was crying and shaking hysterically. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Somehow, some way, Edward and Emmett had figured out what had happened to me and they'd both attacked Rollins.

Edward had lost it like I'd never seen. He was like an animal attacking his prey. It had taken both Carlisle and Jasper to pull him away and he'd been working hard to fight them off. For the first time ever, Edward had truly scared me.

I looked around the room. Both Charlie and Rollins were unconscious. Edward had pretty much thrown Charlie into a wall when he'd tried to stop him from hurting Rollins and he'd beaten Rollins into unconsciousness.

The others all looked shocked to see what Edward had done. "What the hell just happened?" Alice asked in shock. She obviously hadn't seen this one coming.

Carlisle went over to check on both the injured men. "They're alive. They're just out cold."

"How bad is this, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Well, I don't think they'll be suspicious about what we are, but they will seek retribution from Edward and Emmett. We need to leave. Now," Carlisle said urgently.

"What?" I asked, both shocked and worried. They couldn't leave now. I couldn't lose them now. They were all I had. I certainly couldn't count on Charlie.

"No, it's okay, Bella. You're coming with us. I've see it," Alice assured me, instantly calming me.

Everyone go back. Alice, pack for Jasper as well and Emmett, please pack for Edward," Carlisle said.

Emmett nodded and looked down at an unconscious Nick Rollins. "Personally, I think it was worth it."

"Come on, Bella, let's get you upstairs," Rose said before leading me back up the stairs to hers and Emmett's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I sat on Emmett and Rosalie's bed as they furiously packed their things. I was literally shaking. This wasn't supposed to happen. Edward wasn't supposed to find out what happened to me. I never wanted him to know. Now he was never gonna look at me the same. I was tainted and he knew it now. All he would see when he looked at me was some dirty, broken thing. He wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Alright, I think I'm good. I'm gonna go pack Eddie's things," Emmett said.

"Damn it, Emmett, you should've stopped him," Rosalie fumed.

Emmett looked at her as though she were nuts. "Are you kidding me? The Volturi and the wolves combined couldn't have stopped him. And you know what? The son of a bitch deserved it! I'm just sorry that I didn't get a few more shots in myself. I'm kind of tempted to go down there and finish what Eddie started."

"No, Emmett, don't. Please," I begged. I didn't want Emmett making this any worse. If he killed Rollins, he would never forgive himself for taking a human life, and if that happened, I would never forgive myself.

Emmett looked at me sadly and then came and sat down next to me. I instinctively scooted over to create a comfortable space between us. I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt me, but I just wasn't comfortable with any male being so close.

"I'm sorry, baby sister; I didn't mean to upset you. I won't go down there until we're all ready to leave. I won't kill him. Even though he deserves it for what he's done to you," Emmett said reassuringly.

I calmed down a little. I was glad to hear that Emmett wouldn't do anything stupid. "How did you know? You and Edward, you both seemed to figure it out."

"Edward figured it out because I did. I saw the look on your face when you looked at Rollins or when he looked at you, and I also saw how protective Rosie was of you. That's how I knew. I knew there was only one thing that would cause Rose to act like that," Emmett explained.

"I never wanted anyone to know," I told him.

"I know you didn't. I didn't either," Rosalie said. "And I know how you're feeling right now. You think that everyone will look at you differently. That they're going to see you as less than they did before. But I promise you they won't. No one in this house blames you. Not everyone is like Charlie."

Just then, Carlisle came into the room. "Are you all packed?"

Emmett stood up. "Yeah, we're good. I'm just gonna go get Eddie's stuff together."

"Go and help him please, Rosalie," Carlisle said.

I waited for the others go and then I looked at Carlisle with tears in my eyes. "Carlisle, I'm sorry."

Carlisle walked towards me and knelt down in front of me. "Bella, listen to me. I don't know for sure what happened tonight, but I do know that it was not your fault."

"But it is. We're leaving because Edward lost it and Edward lost it because of me," I cried.

"Bella, I need to ask you a question and I really need you to tell me the truth, okay?" he asked.

I nodded. I already knew what he was going to ask and I would tell him. It didn't matter anymore. Too many people already knew. Even if I didn't tell him, he would find out.

"Did that man, Officer Rollins, did he... Did he rape you, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes and nodded my head vigorously.

"Bella, please look at me."

I did as he asked and opened my eyes. When I looked at Carlisle, I had a look of a mixture of pain and anger on his face. I was a bit nervous. I wondered what his anger was directed at. Was it at me? Did he not believe me or think it was my fault? I hoped not. I couldn't take the rejection of another father.

"I am so very sorry that happened to you. It was not your fault," Carlisle told me.

"I should've stopped him. I should've fought harder," I cried. It was the one thing I thought about the most. Why didn't I try harder to fight back? Why did I give in?

"Frankly, Bella, I'm glad you didn't. He might have killed you, or at the very least hurt you worse. This is not your fault. None of it is. When you said 'no', that should've been the end of it," he said.

He knew in my head that Carlisle was right, but a part of me just couldn't help but blame myself. I couldn't help but think that there had to be something I could've done so this wouldn't have happened. "S...so what happens now?"

"Now we're going to leave. I'm assuming you do want to come. I know you'll miss your father, but-"

"No. I can't even stand being in the same room with Charlie," I told him. I couldn't forgive Charlie for not believing me, especially since all of the Cullens seemed to believe me so easily. Why was that? Why was it that my boyfriend's family seemed to believe me while my own father was content to call me a liar?

Carlisle seemed surprised to hear about my anger at Charlie. "Why? What did Charlie do, Bella?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I told him and he did nothing. Well, nothing except for call me a liar," I told him.

"He didn't believe you?"

I shook my head.

Carlisle seemed to be fighting back anger. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that your father made things worse for you by taking the side of the man who hurt you. Is that why you didn't tell us right away?"

"It was part of it. I told Charlie and he didn't believe me. I was afraid you'd think I was making it up too."

Carlisle shook his head. "Never. I don't ever want you to fear that again. I will always believe you when you tell me something. Always. You would never lie to me and I know that. Charlie should know it too."

Just then Rosalie came in. "We're all ready. Emmett just went to pick up Jasper and Edward. They're going to meet us at the airport so we can figure out where we're going."

"Alright, come on, sweetheart," Carlisle said as he stood up.

I got up and followed them out of the room and downstairs where Alice and Esme were waiting. Charlie and Rollins were still passed out on the floor. "Is Charlie going to be okay, Carlisle?" I could never forgive Charlie for what he did, nor could I ever have any kind of relationship with him, but he was still my father and I didn't want him to die."

"He'll be fine, Bella. He'll wake up soon with a headache. That's it," Carlisle assured me.

"Should we get them to the hospital?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked down at them with a cold and calculated look. It was a look I'd never ever seen cross Carlisle's face. "No. They're not worth our trouble. Let them take their own selves to the hospital if they need to. Let's go. We need to be gone before they wake up."

With that, we all left the house and piled into cars and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as Edward tore apart the part of the forest we were in piece by piece. He was very angry. I could feel the rage coming off him in waves even without my ability. I tried to send him calming signals, but it didn't work. He was too angry for it to do him any good.

I wasn't entirely sure what had caused my brother to lose it so completely, but I could take a guess. I felt Bella's pain all day. It was like the pain was crushing her. Then when her dad showed up with that other cop, I felt an overwhelming fear coming off her, not to mention the creepy desire I caught from that Rollins guy. It wasn't hard to figure out. Obviously Emmett and Edward figured it out as well.

I watched as Edward started to simmer down a little. He went from ripping apart everything in sight to pacing in one concentrated area. I decided to once again try to calm him.

This time it seemed to work some. Edward slid to the ground and slumped up against a tree. I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair, Jasper. She didn't deserve this," Edward said, his voice filled with emotion. If vampires could cry, I was sure Edward would be sobbing right now.

"No, she didn't," I agreed. No one deserved this, but especially not Bella. Bella had never hurt anyone. She never could. How could somebody violate her like this?

"It's my fault," Edward said.

"Edward, it's not your fault. How can you even think that?" I asked. I couldn't fathom how Edward could possibly come to the conclusion that he was responsible for what happened to Bella? He wasn't even there. Oh, maybe that was the problem.

"It had to have happened last night after I dropped her off at her house. I left her there to get raped," Edward said, consumed with guilt.

"Brother, you couldn't have known what would happen. You left her at her house. She should've been safe at her house," I said.

"But she wasn't!" Edward practically screamed.

"No, but that's Charlie's fault, not yours," I told him. I couldn't help but hold Charlie responsible for at least part of what happened. It happened in his house. He brought that man home to rape Bella.

"Charlie knew. I read his mind. He thinks she lied about it," Edward said, his intense anger quickly coming back.

I started to wrestle with my own anger. I couldn't believe Charlie would think such a thing. What kind of father called his own daughter a liar? What kind of father took his daughter's rapist's side over hers? "If Charlie did that... If he did something so despicable then he deserves what's about to happen."

Edward looked up at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Alice's vision. She saw us leaving, remember? She saw us leaving Forks. This is obviously what made us leave. We wouldn't be able to stay after what just happened at the house." I immediately regretted words when I felt a wave of guilt hit me from Edward.

"Oh God. What have I done," Edward asked as he looked down.

"Edward="

"My stupidity is forcing Bella to be uprooted. God, what's wrong with me? How could I do this to her after everything she's been through?" Edward asked, his voice laced in pain and guilt.

"Honestly, Edward, I don't really think it really matters where Bella is right now. She's in pain and she will be in pain no matter where she is. At least by taking her away, she won't have to be around the people who hurt her." I included Charlie in that list as well. His actions probably hurt Bella just as bad, if not worse, than the rape itself.

"S...so you think things will be better if we go?" Edward asked.

I hesitated in answering. I didn't want to hurt Edward, but I knew that things weren't just going to be fixed overnight. They weren't just going to go away if we left. Bella was in a lot of pain. I felt that every time I was near her. "I think that they'll be better than they would be if Bella was forced to see her rapist every day."

Just then, I heard the sound of a car horn from the main road. I then caught Emmett's scent. "Emmett's here. Come on," I said before pulling Edward up. I led the way through the forest to the main road where Emmett was waiting.

We went over to the driver side of the jeep just in time for Emmett to roll down his window. "Hey, guys. We're out of here. We packed for both of you already."

"Where is everybody?" Edward asked. It was clear that he was just asking about one person though. Bella.

"They're gonna meet us at the airport. Rose and Alice are going to Charlie's to get some of Bella's things. I think Bella's riding with Carlisle and Esme," Emmett said.

"Did, um... Did I... Are they..."

I knew what Edward was trying to ask. He wanted to know if his actions resulted in anyone's deaths.

"No. They're still alive unfortunately," Emmett said, anger coming off of him and waves.

"Em, could you try to simmer down a little. I think I've had as much as I can take right now," I told him. The negative emotions were overwhelming me. I understood them of course, but it was becoming too much for me. Not to mention that I had my own emotions to deal with.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Sorry, Bro. Come on let's get out of here."

We both nodded and hoped in the car. Emmett then sped away like the road was on fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Edward's POV**

We arrived at the airport about ten minutes later. Everyone else was already there waiting. I immediately spotted Bella next to Carlisle and Esme. Esme had a comforting arm around her.

I got out of the car and made a move to go to my love, but Emmett pulled me back. "Dude, you need to be careful, okay? No sudden moves," Emmett told me.

I looked Emmett in the eyes. His eyes told me that I needed to listen to him. He knew what was saying. He'd been there before.

I nodded my head before slowly making my way to the rest of my family, more specifically, Bella. "Hey. Are you okay, Love."

Bella trembled in my mother's arms in response.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you." I hated myself for scaring Bella earlier. That wasn't my intention. I just saw red. I saw a man who'd hurt the woman I loved more than anything and I lost it. And in the process, I'd frightened the one person I never wanted to scare.

My Bella wouldn't even look at me. She just buried herself further into my mother's shoulder and cried. I couldn't deny that it hurt. She wouldn't even look at me. Had I scared her that much?"

Carlisle soon pulled me aside. "Son, I know this heard for you, but just give her time."

I nodded. What other chose did I really have. I certainly wasn't going to force myself on her like _he_ had. If Bella needed time away from me, than I would have to give it to her.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Carlisle said to us all. "We all know we can't stay here any longer. Not only will we have the law to contend with, but we would also have to deal with the wolves.

"The wolves?" I asked confused. What did they have to do with anything? We had a treaty with them.

"Yes. While none of us bit a human, two were nearly killed by us," Carlisle said.

"You mean by me. I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said guiltily. While I did believe that Rollins deserved what I did to him, I didn't mean to put my family through all this.

"If you hadn't done it, I would've. The son of a bitch got what was coming to him," Emmett whispered, probably so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Where will we go?" Alice asked.

"For right now, I think we should go as far as we can as quick as we can," Carlisle said before turning to Bella. "Bella, sweetheart, will you be alright on a plane?"

I knew why he was asking. He was worried that she would get upset with so many people around her.

"Um, I guess so," Bella said, not sounding very sure of herself.

"It's okay, Bella. You can sit with me. If you get scared, just squeeze my hand," Rosalie said.

I sent my sister a grateful smile when I saw Bella relax. She was going out of her way to help my love, which I greatly appreciated.

"Okay," Bella said.

"Alright, let's go," Carlisle said before leading the way into the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's POV**

I followed my father through Fork's hospital. We'd found out that there was a situation down at the Cullen house, which resulted in Charlie and another officer getting hurt. I didn't know exactly what happened, but it was obvious that those leeches had something to do with it.

We walked into the ER and found Charlie being attended to by one of the doctors. "Charlie," my father called out to him as we went over.

"Hey, Billy, Jacob," Charlie greeted. He looked very distressed.

"Hi, Charlie. What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Edward Cullen!" Charlie said scathingly.

"The Cullen boy did this to you?" My father asked surprises.

I started seething. I knew the Cullens weren't as honorable as they tried to pass themselves off as. I didn't know what my great grandfather was thinking making that stupid treaty. The Cullens were vampires. It was in their nature to go after humans. I knew it was only a matter of time before they turned out just like the rest of them.

"I went to the house to pick up Bella. I brought one of my officers with me. All of a sudden Edward and Emmett Cullen attacked. Edward started beating the hell out of my man Rollins while his brother egged him on. I tried to Pull Edward off, but he pushed me away. That's the last thing I remember," Charlie explained.

"What about Bella? Where's she?" I asked. I had to find her. She had to be so upset after finding out what her bastard boyfriend had done to her father. I knew there was no way she'd stay with a guy like that.

"I wish I knew. By the time I woke up, Bella and the Cullens were all gone," Charlie said.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked. I did not like the sound of that. What had those bloodsuckers done to Bella?

"Just that. They're gone. The officers I called for backup looked around. Their closets are all empty. They left and they took Bella with them," Charlie said, sounded very distraught about it.

I furiously turned around and walked away.

"Jacob! Jacob, wait!" I heard my father yell. I didn't pay him any attention though. I kept heading towards the exit of the hospital. "Jake, think this through!"

I finally turned to my father who was wheeling his chair towards me. "What's there to think about? Those leeches broke the treaty! They attacked humans!"

"Keep your voice down!" my father admonished in a harsh whisper. "And we don't know what happened."

"Yes, we do! The Cullens attacked Charlie and then kidnapped Bella!" I said angrily. I didn't understand why my father was trying to defend them. What was the matter with him?

"Did they? Are you sure of that? Bella is in love with Edward Cullen. What makes you think he had to kidnap her?" he asked me.

I shook my head vigorously. "No. She would never go with a guy who hurt her father like that."

"Jacob, think about this rationally."

"Why are you defending them?" I asked.

"You know me better than that. I'm no more the Cullens' fan than you are. But this doesn't make sense. Why would the Cullens attack Charlie? Why now?"

"I don't know. Maybe they just finally succumbed to their instincts," I said.

"Jake, think! They didn't bite anybody. Something very strange is going on here, son," my father tried to tell me.

I didn't want to listen though. All I wanted was to go get Bella and kill those bastards. "It doesn't matter. They broke the treaty. Now I'm going to destroy them."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Carlisle's POV**

After making sure everyone was settled in their respective motel rooms in a small town in Maine. I'd gone in search of Edward. I hadn't really gotten a chance to speak with him since with left for Forks. We'd been in a hurry to get out of there and the plane hadn't really been an appropriate place to speak with him about this particular issue.

I found Edward sitting on a bench a few feet from his room. I went over and sat next to him. "Son, I think it's time we talk."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Carlisle," Edward said.

"What makes you think I'm going to lecture you?" I asked. I had no intention of doing so. Even if I felt he deserved it, which I didn't, I couldn't do it now. Edward was drowning. All I wanted was to help stay above water.

"I know you must be angry about what I did. I nearly killed two people and almost definitely destroyed our truce with the wolves. We can never go back to Forks after what I did," Edward said

"Edward, you know that I don't normally condone violence. It has always been my philosophy that things can always be solved without resorting to such actions. Having said that, no one had ever attacked someone I loved in such a brutal way before," I told him.

Edward flinched at the mention of what happened to Bella. Anyone could see that it was difficult for him to even think about it.

"When I realized what that man had done to Bella, I wanted nothing more than to help you destroy him," I told my son vehemently. It was true. It had taken everything I had not to finish what Edward started when I walked back downstairs after talking to Bella. Never in my entire existence had I felt such an urge before. I was pretty sure the only thing that stopped me was that Bella was there and it would traumatize her further.

Edward turned to look at me surprised. "You did? But you're always so controlled."

I nodded. "Most of the time I am, but not this time. I had a very hard time remaining in control, especially when I realized that Charlie had a hand in young Bella's emotional state as well."

Edward growled. "How could he have done it? He called his own daughter a liar."

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand what he was thinking. I have no idea what was going through his head when he chose to believe that Bella wasn't being truthful with him on this matter. There is no excuse for it. But Bella doesn't have to worry about him anymore. She's with us now," I told him.

"Yeah, instead she's worrying about me. She's afraid of me, Carlisle. She can't even stay in the same room with me because she's afraid," he said emotionally.

"It's not you she's afraid of, Edward. Do you remember when Rose first came to us? How upset she was?" I asked. Rosalie had been a lot how Bella was now. She was very scared and upset and she refused to let Edward or I touch her.

"Yeah, but that was different. She didn't know us. Bella knows me. She used to know I'd never hurt her," Edward said.

"A part of her still knows that, Edward. It's just that it's hard to remember after what she's been through. When she shies away from you, it's almost like you're him and she needs to protect herself from him. It's him she's afraid of, not you," I said.

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to help her if she won't let me near her?" Edward asked desperately.

"It won't be easy," I warned him. "This isn't going to go away overnight. It's going to be a long time before Bella is even remotely okay again. I think right now, the only thing you can do is try to be there for her. But don't push her. We're all going to have to do this at her pace. She'll let us know what she needs and when she needs it."

Edward nodded before standing up. "I need to get out of here. I need to go for a walk."

"Of course. I believe we passed a small forest on our way into town. Why don't you go there and have a hunt. You look like you could use one," I told him.

He nodded and immediately started walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with my brothers in our new house in Maine. We were watching some kind of action movie. I wasn't sure what it was about because I wasn't really paying attention. As usual, my mind was on Bella. She was asleep right now, but I knew she wouldn't be for long.

In the short two weeks since we'd been there, Bella had nightmares every single night. Despite the fact that we were hundreds of miles away, she couldn't seem to get a bit of piece from the bastard who hurt her.

Sure enough, I soon heard a bloodcurdling scream. I instinctively got up as if to go to her, but Emmett got in front of me to stop me.

"You can't, man. You know you can't," Emmett said.

I took a deep breath and sat back down. He was right. I knew I couldn't go to Bella. My presence would only make things worse. I learned that the hard way. The last time Bella had a nightmare and I tried to go to her, she'd spent a few minutes thinking I was… _him_ and almost hurt herself trying to get me away from her.

So as much as I hated it, I would have to sit down here and do nothing. Rose would help Bella. It was hard to believe, but Rosalie had become Bella's rock. She was always the one to calm Bella down during what Emmett called 'an episode'. It made sense that this whole horrific nightmare would bring Bella and Rose closer together. Rose knew what Bella was going through better than any of the rest of us. She'd lived it.

Much to my relief, Bella's screams soon stopped. I sighed and relaxed a bit.

Emmett sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, man."

"Will it? I don't know how to do this, Em. How do I do this?" I asked. Just as Rose knew what Bella was going through, Emmett knew what I was. While Rose had been passed the stage Bella was now by the time Emmett came to us, she was still dealing with it, and because of that, Emmett had to as well. He had to in a way that none of the rest of us did. While we were all there, even longer than Emmett, as her mate, he was the one that dealt with the affects the most.

"You just do," Emmett said. His voice was devoid of the joking and fun-loving nature we were all used to. It had been since we left Forks. Everyone's had. None of us had been the same since learning what happened to Bella.

"I…I just feel so helpless," I told him. I wanted desperately to help Bella, but it seemed I couldn't. For all my vampire strength, I was powerless to help the woman I loved.

"Yeah, well, welcome to the club. Even though it had been a while when I joined you since Rose went through what she did, it still affected her badly at times. And in those times, there was nothing I could do. I felt just as helpless as you do now. My guess is you're going to feel it worse than I did since it just happened to Bella," Emmett said.

"So how did you do it?" I asked him.

"It wasn't easy. I had to try to judge what Rosie needed from me. Sometimes she needed my comfort and other times she just needed me to let her be," Emmett said.

"How did you know the difference?" I asked.

"At first I didn't. I just had to figure it out. You'll have to figure it out too, and it won't be easy. And it'll be different for you Bella than it was for Rose because they're two different people with two very different personalities. For right now, it's probably better that you just let Bella come to you," Emmett advised.

I sighed and stood up. "I need to go for a walk." I didn't want to leave Bella, but there was nothing I could do for her at the moment and I needed to clear my head.

"Yeah, you should hunt too. Come on, I'll go with you," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Okay, but don't talk. I need to clear my head," I said before leading the way towards the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed practically trembling. I just had a horrific dream. Charlie found me and he brought Rollins with him. Rollins started to rape me again and Charlie just watched with an indifferent look on his face.

Rosalie soon came over to me with a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks," I said before taking the glass and taking a big gulp of it. Rosalie had been my rock these last couple of weeks. I don't know what I would've done without here. I knew the others cared and wanted to help me, but it was different with Rosalie. It was easier for me to let go with her. She understood.

Rosalie sat down on the edge of the bed. "You doing okay now?"

I finished the glass of water and then looked at her. "Yeah, for now. Does it ever get better?" It had to get better, right? It couldn't be like this forever. I couldn't survive it if it did.

"Yes. It get better eventually, but not for a long time and it never truly goes away. You will unfortunately feel some affects from what happened to you for the rest of your life," Rosalie said sadly.

"Maybe not. Alice forgot her life when she was changed," I said. I was hoping that would happen for me. Well, okay, I didn't want to forget about my whole life. I didn't want to forget Edward or the rest of the Cullens. Maybe my memories could just be dimmed it wouldn't hurt as bad.

"Yes, she did, but I didn't. Neither did any of the others. It's true that the change can cause some to forget their human memories, but it doesn't work for everyone. You can't count on something like that," Rosalie told me.

"I…I just want it to go away," I cried.

Rose shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

I sighed and laid back down.

"Yeah, get some sleep. You need it. I'll stay with you, okay?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes once more. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
